


Endings

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: No Killing Game AU Because Why Would I Involve The Most Important Part Of The Game Here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's natural to fear it and runBut endings come for everyone





	Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I wrote but really liked.
> 
> Extra Credit: Find the Billy Joel reference here. It's not subtle

He took off that morning on a downeastern named Alexa

Hadn't slept since he left Lenexa

The heat was hell but the townsfolk treated him well

And they seemed interested in the story he had to tell

He was the oldest of sixteen sisters and a few brothers

He took care of them instead of his dad or mother

Brother could never stay so one day he found that the oldest sister had gone away

And one by one each one of them was gone

He worked day and night to provide food and their home

And it left him in a dark home sitting all alone

He quit his jobs and went out in search of them

All across the world he would walk and find them no matter what may come

He found his way to America and started his search there

In the Midwest he couldn't find anyone anywhere

So he thought he'd tried Spain

Maybe go check Japan again

In the back of his mind he accepted that he might never find any of them

It was misty in Corpus Christi when he set off

He really hoped that he wouldn't have to stop

The course charted was straight but might've taken awhile

But Rantaro was more focused on the difference between knots and miles

He had hired someone to sail for him

For the cheapest price possible

It was probably bad that he couldn't swim

And was unprepared for anything nautical

A storm came along on the first day and tipped the boat

Amami grasped a life vest so he could float

It took two weeks for him to fall to starvation

Along the way he thought he saw sixteen girls and a few boys rising with the sun

But by day he realized it was only the imagination

Of a boy who would die on the sea alone

Maybe he should've just stayed home

Everyday he grew thinner and more tired, and he realized what was happening

He sat back and retired as the emptiness in his stomach began deepening

The guilt of his failures faded away over time

Replaced with analysis of the ocean surface's shine

Eventually he washed up on the shores of Spain

Facedown in the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> You can e-mail me at vermilionbedsheets@gmail.com or slaughterhouseman@outlook.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment to tell me what you think.
> 
> You can e-mail me at vermillionbedsheets@gmail.com or slaughterhouseman@outlook.com


End file.
